It often takes a substantial amount of time for sections of floor having a large surface area to dry after becoming wet, especially with sections of floor having a substantial amount of foot traffic. Fans or portable heaters can be temporarily set up to assist in drying the wet area of floor; however, they lack the ability to output enough heated air to substantially affect the rate at which the floor dries. To attempt to address these issues, the building's heat can be turned up and in some cases the rate of airflow of the building's HVAC system can be increased, but those attempted fixes affect the entire building or area of the building, which can make individuals in the building uncomfortable. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a self-contained air movement system that is segregated or separately controllable from the building's HVAC system and that comprises an outlet that is positionable adjacently to a floor surface when the system is installed within the building.